


Souls on Drugs (Or So It Seems)

by Kat13Riddle



Category: Soulmate AU - Fandom
Genre: Crazy family time, F/M, Flower AU, Interrogation time is family time, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, TiMER AU, Too many soulmate AUs XD, Write AU, bxb - Freeform, craziness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat13Riddle/pseuds/Kat13Riddle
Summary: Samson Oaks was blessed with the ability to communicate with his soulmate through writing... on the body of course. However, he does not use this to his advantage, but instead humors himself by making her accidentally buy milk because she thought that she wrote it herself. It is a very original thing.   However, his nagging, crazy siblings notice the fact and bother him to connect with her because of how much time is left on his timer. When that time runs out, is when they will meet, but why wait that long? It's bad enough Samson is nearly driven insane each day by the lunatics that call themselves his brothers, but why add in his perfect match to the mix? Why not? The Oaks family is a constant mix of sugar and spice, just waiting for another person to throw them off balance.





	1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:  
Hey guys! For those of you that don't know, this is what is called a Soul Mate AU. There are many different versions but I decided to tackle another type, where they're all mixed into one world. This is a work in progress, but I think it's pretty good. My best friend and I wrote this by first making two OCs without telling each other their details and apparently accidentally made similar characters. But that just adds to the fun. Please tell us what you think in the comments below! Hope you like it! (PS: This is Kat, though I don't personally write most of this story, I do spell check and stuff like that, so please leave a comment if I missed something!)

 

  'Is she going shopping again?' Samson Adams looked down at his hand, where slowly more and more blue writing appeared. She just had to use pen didn't she? For the longest time he'd have 'thong' written on his hand, or something worse and even more questionable than that. People would ask him about it, but he would always blame his soul mate. Whoever she was.

  
    -Eggs  
    -Sour Cream  
    -Jello Mix

  
  He couldn't help but snicker as he pulled out a pen the same blue she had used, and quickly scribbled down 'milk' in as close of handwriting as he could in such short time right below jello. Samson didn't want her to notice just yet, because eventually at the right time it would be hilarious. Maybe if he wrote 'too much alcohol again' or something funny across his chest and when she changed, flipped out? It would be funny, and he was always up for a good joke.

  
  Maybe writing something across her forehead?

  
  No, that'd be kind of mean.

  
  Why didn't he just reveal the fact they could communicate with her? Well...he really didn't know at first himself, and when he found out he didn't want to seem too desperate, like he was feeling. Besides, it wasn't THAT long ago that he noticed. After all, what would he be doing at 6:30 in the morning anyways? There was no way he wrote that.

  
  Samson really didn't expect to have that ability anyways, because neither of his parents did and usually the children inherited the same soul mate mark as their parents. Strangely enough, he was the only one not to get the same flower on his wrist like both them had. Instead he was able to write on himself and it would appear on her where he drew it and had a count down on his wrist. It appeared hours, minutes, then seconds. It read 746: 30:15 which in reality wasn't that long, but it sure felt like it. The whole time all he felt was a pit of loneliness residing deep in his stomach.

  
  It was a dream he had forever, the day he would finally meet his other half. Samson preferred to suppress any feelings he had on the matter, they just made him sad.

  
  Samson rolled over on his stomach, curling up more into the covers and opening up his phone. It felt coziest to him when it was dark outside, snowing and he was wrapped up with his phone in front of a warm fire. He was just an indoor person at heart, and preferred the company of scary stories over real people any day.

  
  He looked at the time in the corner of his phone, which now read five o'clock. Luckily winter brought shorter days, darkness, which he thrived in.

  
  He scrolled through his Facebook, commenting on things, liking pictures of cats, reading scary stories, scrolling through AO3 for the latest fan fictions... Normal stuff. Samson even went through his messages, and looked at the ones he ignored because they were just from his nagging mother. She insisted he get his hair cut while she was away for the weekend, but none of the cuts he though looked cool or would fit his brown hair. The waves were always a pain in the butt, so maybe just get it shaved underneath...? He was having a hard time deciding.

  
  It was only when he heard loud, quick footsteps, did he put the phone away and sit up. Energy like that only belonged to one member of his family, and that was the eldest, Eliot. From the growing intensity of the running, he knew that he was coming right to his room and would probably ask him to help him with something he would either know nothing about, or not care for.  
Sure enough, three seconds later, his door was thrown open, and the blond blur had tackled him and was smiling like mad. The sudden jerk backwards gave him a different kind of head rush he didn't care for, and groaned. "Can't you knock like a normal person? Who the hell tackles someone like that?"

  
  "DUDE! I NEED YOUR HELP!!" He was practically yelling, those bright blue eyes looking crazed as he continued. "Okay, so you know mom and dad are out of town? Well, I found A CAT OUTSIDE! DO YOU THINK THEY'D LET ME KEEP IT?"

  
  'Who gave you sugar? You lunatic.'

  
  "For the thousandth time," He said, frowning up at the smiling face of his eldest brother. "Mom and dad won't appreciate ANOTHER cat. You can't keep sneaking them in. Seriously, why do I have to babysit YOU?"

  
  The two of them had an age difference of about one year, and Jared being twins with Eliot as well. He was the oldest, so why wasn't he the most responsible? At least Jared was quiet.  
Samson pushed Eliot off of him and sighed, "No."

  
  "Please?" He begged, hands clasped together, with a huge frown. Ugh, he looked just like dad.

  
  "No." Seriously, why was he asking a younger sibling? Go ask Jared.

  
  "I just need you to say yes this time, and I promise I'll never ask you again!" Eliot had his hair pinned back again, he must have been doing dishes or something. For some reason it kind of annoyed him, making his eye twitch.

  
  Yeah, he loved his brothers, all four of them, but sometimes he just couldn't handle how crazy each of them were. One had all the energy of lucky charms marshmallows on crack, one could kill you fifty different ways with a spoon, another was the biggest athlete he had ever met, and the youngest wrote constantly about everything. And that was just an example, not even summing up the entirety of just how annoying they could be. "PLEASE!? It's COLD outside! The poor kitty is freezing!"

  
  "That cat has fur!" Samson insisted, wishing desperately he could continue reading that book he had just started.

  
  "PLEASE!?" Eliot moved down off of the bed and onto his knees, looking awfully ridiculous in his Christmas pj's (they were snow men, smiling snow men).

  
  "Ugh! If it'll make you leave my room then I won't tell mom! Just make sure it's out of the house in the morning, or I'll call Jared!" Now Samson was feeling a bit crazy, not feeling like he could tolerate that personality much longer.

  
  Eliot smiled and hugged him quickly before he snapped, then pranced out of the room. "Thanks Sammy!"

  
  That bastard knew he was the only one of his brothers who would give a damn about 32 cats in the house, because he couldn't fit them all in his room.

  
  And if one brother wasn't enough, why not introduce number three, Ronan. This was Mr. Athletic, the dude that was ripped, the guy that always wanted to run around and throw or kick something. He was also the guy who wanted YOU to play too. 'Sam! Come play soccer!' or 'Sam, come play this new game I made up called Tennis Bowling! It's fun.' He could never take a hint. "Hey, pizza sound good? I'm starved!"

  
  He looked up from his phone again, which he barely managed to get a hold of before he had another visitor. At this point he kind of gave up, and accepted that he wouldn't get any alone time for a while and plugged it into the charger next to his bed. "I thought you were all gung-ho on salad. What happened to that?"

  
  The tall guy shrugged, scratching his blonde waves out of the way. "Sometimes too much salad, is just too much. I want pizza, something NOT good for me, you know?"

  
  Samson got up off his bed, stretched, and walked passed his Ronan and out the door, yawning. "Did you ask Jared? He probably wants to make something again."

  
  "Oh yeah, you're right. HEY JARED! YOU WANNA MAKE SOMETHING FOR DINNER? OR IS PIZZA GOOD?" He shouted, right next to his ear, making him turn around and scowl, but that guy just shrugged and started balancing his soccer ball on his head, knees and feet, because of course he would still be in shorts and running shoes.

  
  A deep voice came from the living room, "Pizza."

  
  And that was it. Quite the conversation, but that was Jared for you. He was either dressed in a pink apron, making you dinner, or being intimidating in the corner. Out of all his siblings, he was the best when it came to quiet.

  
  Samson pulled up his pajama pants, which were falling right over his feet. The next few seconds were crucial, because whoever got to the phone got to order once Jared gave the 'OK'. He was the only one who would order pepperoni, because the others always forgot that fact for some reason, and completely skipped it. Sometimes he just didn't want Hawaiian or anchovies, or whatever vegetarian crap Ronan would eat.

  
  Using his long legs to his advantage, he sprinted into the kitchen, where the phone usually was, searching like mad. Unfortunately, someone was already in the kitchen, holding the little black phone in his hand and waving it back and forth mockingly. It was Adrian, that glasses wearing, dark haired, sleep deprived dork, which was actually surprising because he was always holed up in his room or on the couch typing up a story or in YOUR room, snooping. Maybe he wanted Hawaiian again, eww.

  
  "Please order pepperoni. Please!?" Samson begged, leaning on the wall, feeling tired.

  
  Adrian just smirked, and started dialing the number for the pizza place they usually ordered from (because they all had it memorized at this point). It was only then did he pay attention to other things, like the fact his younger brother had his laptop tucked under his arm with the cord that plugs into the wall still attached. He must have came running once someone mentioned pizza. That bastard.

  
  "Hi, yes, I'd like a three family sized pepperoni pizzas....Yes, Oaks. Okay, thanks, bye." No need for an address, just tell them the name and they'll know where to go. Adrian hung up, and smiled the most evil, most cocky smile ever, and said, "You owe me one, bro."

  
  That meant information. Samson had to give him some kind of information that he lacked. Well, if it was for pepperoni..."Fine, what do you want?"

  
  Eliot raced into the kitchen a bit too late, but thankfully his twin Jared managed to grab a hold of him.

  
  Ah, information time was family time. Everyone gathered around whenever Adrian wanted something because it either meant some juicy gossip or even an embarrassing secret. Ronan walked in last, still kicking around that soccer ball like he always did. So there they stood, all five of the tall beasts, in the small kitchen, quiet as Samson waited. "You never say anything about your soulmate mark or write on yourself, so why do you have a shopping list on your hand? Only Jared goes shopping!"

  
  That was quite the accusation, but it was true. Jared was really the only one who went shopping because he stayed on task and didn't buy unnecessary items (like chargers, snacks, sports equipment, candles? excessively).

  
  'I feel bad for your soulmate.' He thought, looking at Adrian with a frown.

  
  Out of all five of them, two had already found their soul mate, and that was the youngest, Adrian, and the oldest, Eliot. Samson did really feel a bit of remorse, but anyone stuck with them had to be a bit nuts. Although he hadn't spent much time with their fated match, he did notice that they either complimented each other, or were polar opposites. For example, Adrian's was a computer nerd, while Eliot's was quiet and calm. Although that WAS common among soul mates.

  
  But that wasn't the current issue, no, instead it was the fact his siblings wanted to interrogate him about every little thing correlating with his soulmate. They would check his timer often, because Adrian had set another timer on his laptop to the exact amount left on his wrist. Why was everyone so nosy?

  
  Not only did he have the ability to communicate through writing on the arm, but he also had a timer on his wrist that counted down to the time when they would meet. Neither of his parents had that. "So, why haven't you done anything about it but sneak little notes onto your hand? I know you wrote some stupid stuff on there, I've watched you."

  
  Samson was not at all surprised, but showed his dismay through a 'wtf' facial expression. "First of all, stay the hell out of my room, and secondly, I just don't think I should yet. I don't really know why, but I feel like I should wait?"

  
  All four of them stared at him with a disbelieving look, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Why in the world would you want to wait?!"

  
  "Because." He stated, folding his arms. "I'm not you guys, I'm the 'boring one', the one who can never explain my feelings, or do anything really cool except for artistic stuff. You guys know I can't."

  
  Samson only put it that way because of each of their personalities. Hell, Jared didn't have to say anything to get his feelings across to the other person, while he had trouble actually portraying little things. They all knew that, thanks to previous occurrences. Adrian rolled his eyes. "You don't know? I think it's low self confidence! I think you're scared! I think you think that if you talk to her you might screw something up. Or maybe that you wouldn't be able to talk to her face!"

  
  "Then why did you even ask me? You already practically know everything!" That stupid glasses wearing freak liked to push his buttons didn't he? "I can't deal with this right now, can we just drop the subject? It's none of your business anyway! Why do you all gossip like a bunch of grandmas?"

  
  Jared smiled slightly, somehow finding his pain funny, at least that's what it seemed like and felt like. In truth, Sam was just a little hurt no one said anything like those usual loud mouths would. "Look, I'm going to go on a run, and I'll be back by about the time the pizza comes."

  
  Samson left the kitchen and headed for his room. It was too cold to wear shorts (regardless of what Ronan might say otherwise) so he settled with sweats, and a sweat shirt with a warm top underneath. It only took him a second to change, slip on socks then shoes, and be out of the house. He forgot his phone, he realized once he left, but was too annoyed to go back. By the time he finished this run all that stress and annoyance would be gone, this was just his way of getting those feelings out-

  
  "Hey! I'm coming with you!" Ronan yelled, but judging from the sound he must have been a ways behind. His eyes widened slightly, before he realized that Jared sent him. Normally his older brother would keep the others in the house or away from his route when he was pissed because he knew it was his cool down time. The only way he was out here was if Jared was dead, or sent him, and the first option was an obvious no. Why Ronan? Well, surprisingly enough that 'meat head' was good with words. He usually knew just what to say to make him feel better.  
Or sometimes he was just there in case you needed to vent. However, Samson didn't want to talk today, and started running faster. Even if it didn't seem like it sometimes, he WAS in a pretty good shape, but Ronan was in better. "Hey! Hey! Pay attention to me! Sammy!"

  
  "Don't call me Sammy!" He shouted back, taking off even faster but trying not to slip while he ran. Sams initial plan was to try and ditch his brother in town, but that didn't work. This was apparent when he slipped and fell flat on his face, nose aching due to its harsh contact with the concrete sidewalk. Well, that and the ice and gravel his face slid over as he stopped. He could hear Ronan's howling laughter behind him as he sat up, the sound growing and growing until his brother was right beside him, gasping for breath, practically dying. "You...gotta stop...falling all over...the place. It's just too damn funny! Did you...did you even SEE yourself? Your hands flew up and your feet did this weird thing....BAHAHA!"

  
  Samson grumbled as he stood back up and dusted off, shooting a glare at his brother. "Why are you following me?"

  
  Once he had caught his breath, slapped his knee, and wiped the tears from his eyes, Ronan stepped forward and offered him a hand up. "That was quite the fall there. But to answer your question, Jared sent me."

  
  Of course, called it. "Nothing inspirational please, I can't handle that right now, I just need to clear my head-" His speech was cut off as his younger sibling leapt forward, knocking him to the ground. Confusion filled Samson's mind, but when he saw a black sharpie in his brother's grasp, he understood. Trying to throw Ronan off, he struggled, all while the blond attempted to write on his bare skin, but his arm slipped, drawing a streak of black across Samson's forehead. "Ah shit, missed."

  
  They both froze. "What the hell did you just do?"

 

  "Uhhh..." Ronan had a half smile, half worried look on his face.

  
  "What. The Hell. Did you just do?" He looked up at his brother who was now slowly trying to put the cap back on the pen, almost innocently.

  
  "Uhhh.....You may or may not have, a GIANT--I mean small...sharpied black line on your forehead. Well, bye." He jumped up, stupid shorts and all, and started racing back in the direction of the house. Even he had trouble with the icy sidewalks and snow that peeked out on the grass. It was cold, that was for sure. it wasn't snowing for nothing.

  
  Samson picked himself up and tried running after that blond idiot who was shrieking like mad. He was too tired to try and catch up, so just jogged after him, wiping off the mark bit by bit, feeling better after all and getting ready to have pizza when he got back home. It hadn't even been five minutes yet and somehow his family still managed to cheer up after somewhat knocking him down. What else could you expect from the Oaks?

 

Extra:  
(AN: at the end of chapters I might add little things I've written up or thought out just because I love these boys. Hope its entertaining.)  
Eliot- bouncy ball of energy, cat lover, optimistic, loves the outdoors, almost polar opposite of Jared even though they're twins, calls Sam Sammy, probably gay, hugs no extra charge.(Blond) 18  
Jared - cool, dark, could kill a man, knows torture methods, strong, could take you down with a look, scariest sibling, tall af, asks for knives for Christmas, loves spicy food and long walks through the forest. (Brunette) 18  
Samson - Introvert at heart, do not ask him for scary stories, candles everywhere, jokes pls, would live in a cemetery, favorite everything: Horror, 'Let me try thi- crap', no more shit pls I deal with it 24/7 anyways. (Brunette) 17  
Ronan- athletic, always asks the others to play games that no one is interested in, makes up his own all the time, always has to be doing something, probably one of the cutest brothers. (Blond) 16  
Adrian- Writer, very nosy, would read your diary, probably going to be a journalist, holed up in room typing like mad, wpm 126, could probably survive on top ramen.(Brunette) 15


	2. Chapter Two

  Alicia Jaeger searched through the isles, trying to find just what her step mother, June, asked her to get. She had written it on her hand so she wouldn't forget to get it on the way back. There were four things she was going to buy, though the last one was milk, but didn't they already have that? Well, if June asked for it she must have needed it. Alicia opened the door and reached in for the blue capped two percent her step brothers and mother usually liked. After putting that in her cart, and a stop at the candy isle for a treat (major sweet tooth), she checked out. After checking her watch, she started putting her items on the counter for the lady to scan. But before she even moved the woman smiled, "You've got a joker don't you?"

  
  Alicia raised an eyebrow, "Pardon?"

  
  "Your soulmate must be a real card, unless that little mark was from you." The woman smiled, moving to scan the items. She had been looking at her forehead, at least that's what it looked like, but she hadn't noticed anything earlier. Did she accidentally write on herself? "Do I have something on my forehead?"

  
  The lady couldn't help but smile. "It looks like you just sharpied yourself, that or you have the ink soul mark. You have another mark, you have to, is it a timer? You're an 'ink timer' aren't you? I bet he's just the cutest thing."

  
  Alicia was standing there in a stupor, knowing full well that she had a timer mark, (one that was fully visible on her wrist) but she couldn't have an ink soul trait. Neither of her parents could have passed it on, and that trait was rather rare in the first place.... No, there was no way she could. Maybe she accidentally wrote on her face earlier, after all, she was a clumsy person. She smiled, brushing the woman's words off, "I think you may be mistaken ma'am, there's no way I'm an ink soul. You are right about my timer though."

  
  "Okay dear, what ever you say." the woman says, handing Alicia her bags, "Good day, and I hope he's good to you."

  
  Alicia walked out of the store, then over to her car, feeling troubled. It was a little dark blue bug, and she loved quite a bit, and had gotten when she turned sixteen, right before receiving her license. Her father had helped her pay for it, but the costs were mostly covered by the small fortune that her mother had left them before she died. She missed her mom, and knew at the time that she wasn't going to get better, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

  
  Getting into the vehicle, she pulled out her phone, texting her friend Alahna, saying she was going home--so they could Skype then. Putting her phone back, she turned on the vehicle, buckled in and started to drive home. At some point, she looked at her forehead in the mirror, her face morphing into a grimace. There was a black line going across her forehead that was much fainter now, but still wouldn't smudge if she rubbed at it. Why wasn't it coming off? More and more, her mind drifted back to what that lady had said, because she seemed so sure of it. Maybe she was an ink soul herself? Maybe she recognized the difference between actual writing and transferred writing? Maybe it was intuition or just...confidence in her thought. Well, whatever it was, Alicia decided to disregard the thought and continue home.

  
  It was about fifteen more minutes until she got to her the house, and pulled out front behind her step mothers SUV. There was only two bags of groceries to take in, so she didn't need help, locked up the car, and walked up the steps. Their place of residence was a two story home with four bedrooms and a nice backyard. It was a fairly decent place to call home.

  
  Walking through the front door and shutting it with her foot, Alicia called out to her stepmother, June, informing the other of her presence. "I bought the stuff you asked for."

  
  "Just bring it to the kitchen," June yelled.

  
  Alicia did as she was asked, setting down the small bag of items on the counter. "I got everything, the eggs, sour cream, jello mix, and milk. Though I though we already had some... don't we?" June frowned, scratching her head.

  
  "We do have milk, I never asked you to get any though."

  
  "Oh, really? I must have heard you wrong then, my mistake." Alicia replied with a shrug, it wasn't the first time she had brought home extra items. Leaving June to put away the items, she walked up to her room, passing her step-brothers' room on the way. Speaking of those two, she hadn't seen them for a while, the last time being when they had dinner the night before. She wanted to say hey, or at least a goodnight to her older siblings before heading off to bed. When she reached for the handle, however, it stayed almost completely in place. Locked. No big deal, they must be busy with something. Shaking it off, Alicia continued on to her own room, eager to speak with her friend, Alahna about what that woman had mentioned.

  
  After locking the door, she continued towards her bed, where she flopped down and reached for her laptop. She and Alahna Skyped often because of their different schedules, and this was just easier than trying to steal the phone away from either of their families who were in a constant bustle. Today however, things seemed more mellowed out. She didn't know why but it was much appreciated, maybe this call wouldn't be interrupted by another need, not that she wasn't happy to oblige.

  
  Alicia sent her a quick message telling her she was on, and once she received confirmation, pressed the call button and waited. On the other side of the screen popped up her best friend, Alahna Hubert. She had her unruly curly hair tied up into a bun and a candy cane stuck in her mouth. "Hey nerd."

 

  Alicia rolled her eyes at the response. "I'm not a nerd."

  
  "Whatever you say... nerd." She bit a chunk out of her candy cane (which she always seemed to have on her, after all, peppermint was her favorite. It didn't help it was the Christmas season either). For a moment, Alahna didn't say anything, but raised an eyebrow instead. "What's that on your face?"

  
  Alicia frowned, "About that, I was hoping you could give me some advice."

  
  "Sure." Alahna adjusted the camera from her side and continued to chew on her candy. "What's eating you?"

  
  "That weird mark on my forehead... some lady at the grocery store said it was cause of my 'ink soul' mark. But that's gotta be a bunch of bull right? My mom didn't have that mark, and neither does dad." She said, hoping for her friend to agree and ease her worries. For some reason, this possibility gave her just a wink of anxiety.

  
  Alahna shrugged, biting another chunk out of her candy. "Honestly? I think you should experiment around with it, maybe what that chick was saying was right. I mean, it wouldn't hurt to try. And besides, I think you would know if you drew across your face like that, even if you are... clumsy."

  
  Alahna smiled."You came to me about this before your brothers didn't you? I'm flattered, really, but maybe you should go talk to them, they always seem to ease you."

  
  Alicia had come to her best friend first simply because where ever her brothers were, they must have been busy or else the door wouldn't have been locked. She told her best friend this, but all she did was smirk, and wiggle her eyebrows. "I don't know about you, Missy, but I'm suspicious of those two. If you know what I mean."

  
  She frowned slightly, eyes squinted. "No, I don't."

  
  Alahna laughed. "Really? What do you think they do all that time? Hug? Talk? I think they're really, getting to know each other, if you get what I'm saying. They're getting really, friendly, with one another. They're-"

  
  "Okay! I get it!" Alicia interrupted, putting a hand up. "Whatever you're thinking, is probably not the case."

  
  "Surreeee." She continued to smirk.

  
  "Alahna."

  
  "Surrreeeeeeee."

  
  "Alahna, they're brothers!"

  
  "It's not that weird, besides, soulmates are never truly related by blood. The strangest part would be that it's incest-"

  
  "Oh my gosh! If I go talk to them, right now and ask them about it and NOTHING happens, will you shut up?" Alicia insisted with a smile, then stood up. "I'll tell you how it goes."

  
  Alahna shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat, but I'll be the one laughing when they come out."

  
  She shut her laptop after that little remark, and made her way back down the hall, right back to their room. They were probably just busy, and didn't want to be disturbed but she continued to distribute a couple loud knocks on the door. Suddenly a thought popped into her head, they don't look anything alike... "Manny! Johnson! You guys in there? I wanted to ask you something!"

  
  From the other side, she heard shuffling, and she couldn't tell if it was quick or slow, but eventually the door opened, and there stood Johnson in loose pj pants and his shirt half on. His hair was disheveled and his sharp eyes were narrowed in on her. "Yeah?"

  
  Manny appeared behind him a second later, in a similar state as his twin was. "Hey sis, whatcha' need?"

  
  "Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" Johnson brushed his blonde locks out of his eyes with the palm of his hand and yawned. "Yeah, but let's go back to your room. Ours is kind of a mess right now."

  
  Johnson ushered Manny past him and shut his door, then started down the hall for her room. "..Okay."

  
  Manny was smiling up at the frowning other and hopping around excitedly. To be honest, they didn't look like they could be twins. Cousins, maybe. Well, whatever. Alicia followed them back, and shut her door once everyone was seated inside. Manny was face-down on her bed, and Johnson was above him, rubbing his back for whatever reason.

  
  She smiled a little bit, before starting to talk. "So, you guys, I was hoping you could help me out."

  
  "Anything for you, sis." The dark haired twin said, relaxed, but muffled by the blankets his face was mashed into. "What is it?"

  
  "So I was at the supermarket today right? Well when I was checking out, this lady mentioned this weird sharpie mark on my face, and said I must be an ink soul." Both of her brothers were looking at her now. "Anyways, Alahna says I should try to confirm this fact, just in case. But I'm not sure what to do, or what to write. Mom and dad didn't have that trait, so I don't think I do, but it wouldn't hurt to try?"

 

  Johnson picked up where he left off, massaging his brothers back. "Sharpie mark? Elaborate."

  
  She just pointed to her forehead. "See?"

  
  They looked at her again. "No. There's nothing there."

  
  "Hmm?" Alicia ran out of the room for a second to dart down to the bathroom and look in the mirror. Like the twins had said, there was no longer anything on her face. Strange, maybe she had imagined it. No, Alahna had seen it over Skype. That was fishy. Alicia took a moment to mess with her dark hair, pulling it back up into a ponytail, then went back to her room. "What do I even say? What do I write?" Johnson shrugged, then leaned across the blankets towards her bedside table and tossed her a pen.

  
  "Whatever seems best." Manny says, suddenly feeling philosophical, but before he could get into a Disney motivational speech or song, she opened the pen and held it close to her skin. The two of her brothers had gone back to giving each other massages, not weird at all by the way, while she sat there and thought. 'If my soulmate sees this..'

  
  With the dark pen, she wrote, ' _Who are you?_ ' about halfway up her arm, full of anticipation. While Johnson and Manny did their thing, she waited, staring at her arm for a few minutes.

  Nothing. In the back of her mind she suspected that something like this would be the case. She figured that getting her hopes up would be a bad thing just in case it wasn't true. That bit of fortification helped, but there was still doubt that her doubt was false. Whatever the outcome would be, she decided just to wait and see.

  
  Johnson looked up, raising an eyebrow. "So?"

  
  "No response, I don't know what to say." Alicia shrugged, tossing the pen back onto her bedside table, but it bounced off and fell onto the ground. Whatever. Manny frowned, "Maybe he lives in a different time zone, maybe he's asleep?"

  
  "Okay, so you're just telling me to wait?"

 

  "Confirming noise." He responds, sticking his tongue out. Alicia rolled her eyes.

 

  "What time is it anyways?" She asked, wondering about dinner.

  
  "Six." Manny said. "Mom said she'd have dinner ready soon, so we've got some time."

  
  Alicia didn't want to admit it, but she was feeling actually kind of bummed. But no matter, she finally could spend some time with her siblings now that it was Christmas vacation. It was time to suck all of the bonding time she could out of this situation. "So, Johnson, what's been going on? How've you been?"

  
  Manny was now behind him, fiddling with his blond hair while he kept that same blank, yet dark expression he always had. Johnson was easy to misread, even if it was in his nature to be cooler and quiet. She learned over time that his face was just like that, and that he wasn't just always pissed at you. It was the face of some shojou manga protagonist who everyone thought was hot even if he was scary. To put it simply of course. Manny, however, was easy to read because he wore those emotions on his sleeves. If he was happy, you could tell, if he was angry (which was a rarity in it's self) it was obvious. Luckily she learned this a while ago.

  
  She hadn't always had these two in her lives, so she was just glad to now. After her mother died, it was a long time before her father married again. The woman he chose brought two children along with her. Even though June was the new mother figure in the house, they both accepted the fact that she couldn't replace her real mom. "It's been going fine, I'm just glad it's finally break. By the way, did mom tell you about our plans this year?"

  
  Alicia took a seat next to her siblings, shaking her head. "What plans?"

  
  His sharp dark eyes seemed to glare at her, but she knew better. "There's this ski resort thing that she's taking us to this year. It's loaded I hear. They've got all sorts of stuff there, including rooms, but it's out of state. Mom said we're meeting with some relatives that live up there, so Christmas is going to be away from home this year."

  
  A ski resort? "What made her decide that?"

  
  Manny started talking before Johnson could, continuing to play with his hair. "Dad planned it actually, he thought it would be good for you to meet the other members of the family. It's suppose to be a surprise so...shh."

  
  Alicia laughed. "A surprise? You're horrible at keeping secrets, both of you."

 

  They just shrugged. "It runs in the family, mom is having trouble currently. But we know you hate surprises, so pretend to be surprised when the time comes, okay?"

  
  She just grinned. "Sure thing." But that smile faded as she looked back down at her arm.

  
  Just how much longer did she have to wait?

  
  Even though she already knew, and that it was soon, Alicia still couldn't help that bit of anticipation that lingered in the back of her mind. The one she would fall in love with wasn't that far away anymore, and as the days went by, the time got shorter and shorter. If she could talk to him like this, maybe she could get to know him before falling in love with a complete stranger. Where would they meet? How would they meet? She hadn't dated anyone while she waited, feeling it as a way of keeping herself clean and guilt free. Why hurt someone who you'll never be with any way?

  
  However it ended, she would still find him, no matter what. "Hey, don't worry about it. You'll meet that guy eventually, even if you can't talk to him before you meet."

  
  Johnson only mumbled this, but his words of assurance were heard, and much appreciated. They always seemed to know just what was on her mind.

  
  "Kids! Time for dinner!" June called up the stairs, making Manny practically pounce off of Johnson and race down the stairs. The two of them walked like normal people, and continued conversing with one another.

  
  "So, what were you guys doing in there? Your room I mean." Alicia asked, clasping her hands behind her back and leaning forward so she could make eye contact with the taller male.  
Johnson's hair was still disheveled and his pj's were very much in the same condition. "Nap."

  
  He replied as if it was of little importance, but she expected more of a reaction. Alahna must not have been onto anything after all, but she decided to mention it anyways. "But Alahna said you guys were really, 'getting to know each other'. Just like that, actually."

  
  Suddenly his facial expression was genuinely shocked, and he turned towards her with a look of horror. "That bitch. Don't listen to a word she says ok? She has no idea what she's talking about."

 

  After that he started muttering to himself. "Next time you talk to her, tell her I'll wring her neck if she doesn't shut up, ok? Friendly!? Ugh."

  
  Maybe she was right, because he suddenly got all defensive and was whispering all sorts of stuff like, 'I've gone to prison once, I'm not afraid of going again.' This dramatic change made her smile, Johnson never showed emotion like that, not unless it involved Manny. What strange twins.

  
  Alicia hurried down the stairs and to the table, where her step mom had salad, fruit, and enchiladas on the table. It smelled and looked delicious. "Thanks... mom. It looks great."  
She still had trouble croaking out that last word, even though she knew it kind of made June upset to hear her use it like that. Alicia just couldn't help it.

 

  The four of them sat down, then dished out food and ate. Manny got mainly peaches and salad, but had a little bit of the main dish just because he got the evil eye from his mother. Her hair was already grey enough, but he was just making it worse. Johnson wanted to only eat enchilladas, but she got after him for that as well, and forced him to get something else as well. "Alicia you're such a good girl. So responsible in every way. You boys could learn something from her."

  
  June pointed at them both with her fork, but Johnson just stuck his tongue out and continued to shovel in the food like he was dying. There were just a lot of things on her mind at the moment, and it kind of consumed her thoughts as she stared blankly into space. But this didn't last long as she stabbed at a peach that she was served. "So, did Alicia tell you about what happened at the store today?"

  
  This snapped her out of her thoughts, making her dart to glare in his direction. Now June was curious. It wasn't even anything that important yet. They didn't know if she was an ink soul. "What happened?"

  
  "Nothing really." She mumbled, messing with her sleeves. "She just pointed out a sharpie mark on my face, and guessed that maybe I had another soulmate mark."  
June raised an eyebrow. "Ink?"

 

  "Yeah."

  
  "Well?"

  
  Alicia looked back at her skin, where she first wrote her that simple question down on her arm. Really, she expected nothing, but instead, in neat print she saw a simple reply. "Samson Oaks."

Extra:  
Alahna - Ships every boy together no exceptions, would rather watch than take part, candy pls, loves and hates her curls, secretly insane, will hug all your animals, looks like a mom but you cant tell, what is sleep? (Blonde) 17  
Alicia- Loves the outdoors, writes short stories for the hell of it, likes to draw, loves her step brothers, misses her mom, loves cats, when you get to know her shes really talkative, but other than that shes shy but polite. (Brunette) 17  
Johnson- Devilish- people see him as that, quiet, torture, could kill you in your sleep and all that, gay. (Blonde) 18  
Manny- Adorable, loves everyone and everything, excitable, outgoing, slightly insane, loves dogs, is a mom, has an extreme dark side but no one knows about it not even Johnson, bipolar. (Brunette) 18


	3. Part Three

  It was about eight ten when something disturbed his slumber. Samson went to bed early that night because of his plans the next day with Jared. The two of them planned to go shopping to get ready for Christmas, which was on his long list of things their parents had told them to do. His other brothers were busy with their own stuff as well, but would eventually meet up with them for lunch and the come along to buy their own stuff. Usually Sammy would stay up late reading, or watching shows, but he needed a decent amount of sleep to properly function and not be a slug the whole way. Jared even pestered him to go to bed early because he knew of his tendencies.

  
  Samson was already deep asleep, but he wouldnt always remain that way, especially when there were sudden noises within a close proximity to him. For a while it was just incorporated in his dream, which happened to be about his soul mate. Well, it was more of a nightmare. Samson was walking around as his timer slowly ticked to zero, looking frantically for her. But when it finally ticked down and ended, he looked up to meet the face of an old hag. She cackled but suddenly fell and slammed her face into the floor, groaning. "That NEVER happens, what the heck?"

  
  Samson raised an eyebrow, as he slowly drifted into conciousness. "What do you want from me?"

  
  She laughed again, but this time reached for his sleeve and slowly pulled it down, exposing his left wrist. "Your SOUL! Ahahaha!"

  
  Another loud burst broke through his dream but this time, woke him up. Instead of a hag, he saw all four of his siblings in his room and from the looks of it, that last noise was from Jared knocking something over. In a quick movement, he sat up and flicked on the lamp by his bed, suddenly illuminating four guilty faces. It looked like they had all just got up themselves because they were still in their pjs. Everyone froze, including the hag who was still pulling his sleeve down. That hag was Adrian. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

  
  Ronan stepped forward sheepishly, Eliot standing like a statue behind him. "We're just here to borrow...candles. Jared was feeling like summoning something, and we know you have the right kind."

 

  That was the biggest load of crap he had heard, Jared only did that on Halloween. "And Adrian, what the hell?"

  
  Now his entire left arm was exposed, but he didn't notice anything unusual. "Well?"

  
  Adrian adjusted his glasses with a huff, letting go of his arm. "These idiots followed me, Eliot tripped on the way in and Jared probably broke something. There."

  
  Samson looked at him with irritation. "What were you actually doing?"

  
  No response. "Adrian!"

  
  The other three only stared towards him, waiting silently for something. You could practically see the inner turmoil that passed by as he stood there. "Fine. I was checking your arm."

  
  "Well that much was obvious, but for what? And how often does this happen?" Samson was looking at them all with suspicion, but mostly at Adrian. He knew his brother did weird things, but this was just too much.

  
  "I check every night just in case your soul mate has written anything. I know that Ronan drew on your face, so I wanted to see if she caught on and wrote you anything. Its nothing out of the ordinary for me anyways. Why are you so surprised?"

  
  "Because I've never caught you!" Samson looked at them all with disappointment. "Look at my arm! There's nothing there!"

  
  Everyone stared at the exposed flesh, indeed seeing nothing. At least that's what he thought. For the first time in a long time, Jared's face changed from its normal, neutral expression to one of complete shock. His eyes widened, making everyone look twice at Samson's pale wrist. Indeed, halfway down his arm, in nice handwriting was a message, 'Who are you?'.

  
  Jared raced forward, grabbing his arm and looking closer at the writing, making all of his other siblings rush forward and crowd his space, trying to get a look. "Adrian was right!"

  
  The glasses wearing nerd blew on his nails, "Of course I was."

  
  Eliot's eyes grew larger, as did the full toothed smile on his face. "What are you going to say?"

  
  Samson got up, standing on his bed, almost ready to jump. His brothers noticed the crazed look in his eyes as he started cackling. "Ronan you idiot! I didn't want her to notice by a sharpie mark on my face! I wanted to tell her myself! But no matter, she actually wrote me something!"

  
  "Well, there is always that small possibility that it's not what we think-" Adrian started, but Samson pounced on his younger brother, hugging him tightly. Unfortunately it wasn't received the same as it was given. Sammy had pinned his arms upward, so he had to reach down to touch shoulders to try and push away.

  
  "For once, I appreciate your stalking." The shorter male stood there awkwardly, gently tapping his back and attempting to shove him off.

  
  "It's mainly for my own amusement so there's no need to thank me. Hurry up and write something back!"

  
  "Yeah!!" Ronan ran to his dresser and grabbed him a pen off of it, then tossed it to him. Everyone was waiting, even himself. Eliot was now on his stomach, hands resting in his hands, waiting in silent anticipation. Jared loomed right over him, dark hair covering any facial expression he might have. Ronan and Adrian stood along next to him and waited, trying their best to get a good view of what he would write.

  
  Even though it doesn't seem that extraordinary, an ink soul was a rarity in this world. Only a small percentage of the population had it, and few people got to see it in their lifetime. It was fascinating, this way of communication, and they wanted to see everything. The thought that you could talk to your soul mate before even meeting them was amazing. But of course, if the person also had a timer mark, they were restricted by the set time that they would meet. The two of them could be in the same store and never see each other, no matter how hard they looked. It would be like they were lost, or couldn't find an easily reachable spot. Their meeting before that time was restricted, and there was no point in trying to go against it. Apparently this way of communication was also a way to easily find the face of their soulmate by browsing through their social media. However, Samson wanted all of that to be a surprise.

  
  "Well, I think the simplest answer would have to be my name. Don't you guys think so?" He looked at all of his brothers for advice, much like a teenage girl would ask her friends for help with a difficult text.

  
  "Say a porn star. It'll be funny!" Ronan suggested, wiggling his eyebrows through his gentle waves.

  
  With a frown, he moved on to another brother (Jared), giving him a 'go ahead' look. "Your name."

  
  Next, Eliot, who said with a smiling face and happy voice: "Sammy."

  
  "I'm going to label that as my name. So far that's two votes my name, and one for porn star." Saying that last bit, he gave Ronan an eye roll, then moved along to Adrian.

  
  "An idiot." He replied, voice as cocky and serious as ever. That got him another scowl and a gentle smack upside the back of the head. "Hey! It's true!"

  
  "And so is the fact you love chick flicks, but I don't go pointing it out all the time!" Samson pointed to his younger brother with the black pen.

  
  "Below the belt, Sam." He replied, adjusting his glasses with another look. No matter what, even if you won the argument, it never felt like it thanks to that morons cocky nature.

  
  "Okay, I think my name wins. All in favor say 'I'." Samson said, positioning the pen closer to his skin as he waited. In response, there were three 'I's, one from Eliot, Jared, and finally Ronan.

  
  "I still think porn star would be hilarious."

  
  With those three confirmations, he wrote slowly, and neatly, his first and last name right below what she wrote. Assuming his soul mate was a she. He hoped they were at least. Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath as they waited, "Oh! This is so exciting!!"

  
  Eliot had to cling to Jared, he was so full of anticipation. "You know what embarrassing stuff you could write? It's gonna be great."

  
  "Adrian, I swear if you sneak into my room at night and write weird crap on me I'm going to murder you!" Samson said, really meaning it, but part of that outburst was purely due to excitement. His emotions seemed to bubble out of his chest, the happiness was hard to explain even to himself. This opened up a lot of possibilities for him. What was she like? This was the questions hundreds of thousands of other males just like him had asked, but most, if not all of them did not get that answer until they met in person. It felt a lot like luck, because how in the world would he get that trait?

  
  They waited for another minute before anything happened, but surely enough, he saw the words slowly appear right under his name, 'I'm Alicia Jaeger, so you're my soulmate? Are you the reason I keep buying extra stuff?'.

  
  "Alicia....Alicia." He had to say it out loud a couple of times, trying her name on his lips, then said her last. "Jay-ger? Or yay-ger?"

  
  "Probably yay-ger." Jared said, glancing at the writing.

  
  "I'm going to respond." Samson sat down, criss-crossing his legs and holding his arm out. 'Yeah, I thought it'd be funny at the time.'

  
  Everyone watched and waited, but she didn't say anything for a minute. Eliot's eyes were wide as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. At first Samson thought he was going to take a picture or contact his folks, but instead of either, Eliot called his soul mate, Rachel. It was obvious because he put it on speaker and her mono-toned voice was the first he heard when he answered. "Yes?"

  
  "Hey babe." He said warmly, with another smile. "I just wanted to ask you something about tomorrow-"

  
  'Why didn't you just tell me we could talk like this?' Right in the middle of his conversation he saw another message, and wrote his reply.

  
  'I don't really know myself, I was scared I guess.' Then turned his attention back to Eliot and Ronan, despite his excitement. Ronan wasn't a huge fan of his oldest brothers soul mate for one reason: She was a Jared. 'When ever she comes over it's like we have two of him! She nags me to help around the house and says I should cut my hair....Why am I cursed with two of them!'

  
  'At least you're not Eliot. He's twins with one and soulmates with another.'

  
  'You make it sound like a bad thing.' Jared had said, sometime in the past with a little smirk.

  
  Little did he know, Rachel wasn't the same because Jared knitted and crocheted (anything involving yarn) baby booties, scarves, blankets and hats. Samson had to agree with him though, but at least Jared liked a bit of color. She really was a 'black' personality. Dang, they really knew a lot of 'Jared's'.

  
  For a moment longer Alicia didn't write anything, making him hold his breath until finally there it was: 'I see. Well I guess that's a logical reason...'

  
  Everyone looked at the response questioningly. "That was logical?"

  
  'So how long were you putting it off anyway?' Came quickly after that last one Samson froze. The four of his brothers all smiled, especially Adrian, who adjusted his glasses and said a matter-a-factly. "Exactly seven months and nine days."

  
  He looked over at his brother with a frown, the whole room filling with tension between the two.

  
  Rachel's voice was riddled with confusion at the sudden random outburst. "What does that mean?"

  
  Eliot looked like a girl on the phone with her best friend, laying the way he did on his stomach, but no matter how much they teased or bothered him about it, he didn't care.

  
  "Sorry babe, I forgot to mention Sammy is an ink soul. But I was also going to ask if you wanted to have lunch with us tomorrow, too. We're going shopping but I was planning on going to a couple places before I meet up with them." Eliot took it off of speaker and pressed it up to his ear. "....Yeah.....Yep. Sounds good. I love you, bye. Sam, she said 'he's one lucky bastard' and 'good luck not screwing it up, dumb-ass.'"

  
  Everyone felt rather awkward listening to their conversations, because it was usually all Eliot. But she was only like that when she knew anyone else but him could hear, those last few comments as an example. None of the brothers could imagine her saying that, but she did. Sammy didn't know whether to feel thankful or insulted at that, so just remained silent. In response to Alicia, Sam wrote: 'Apparently seven months and nine days. Or so my brother says.'

  
  She drew a laughing face, 'How does he know that? And also, tell me about yourself, your family.'

  
  'The youngest in the family is usually a devil. This one stalks everyone for a worthless amount of information. But i'll tell you all about them if you do the same :P.' Adrian wasn't within a close enough range for him to be worrying, but he would still find out what he wrote eventually and not appreciate it. Jared saw it though, and ruffled his hair. "I'll clear everyone out of here, good luck with your girl."

  
  Samson looked up at his older brother, eyes almost watering. 'An angel in heart, a devil in looks.'

  
  "Alright boys, time to go." With one look, and a gesture, everyone had cleared out, including Jared. Now Samson was all alone, and ready to learn all about her.

  
.........

  
  Samson woke up the next day feeling as rested as ever, despite his lack of sleep. He had stayed up almost the whole night talking to her and finding out as much as possible. The proof of this was on his arm, which was now completely covered with questions and answers from both parties. He knew all sorts of things now, like her age (17), or that she had two brothers, and even explained them in detail. Johnson seemed like a Jared type, and his twin was more of an Eliot. It was kind of funny to have two sets of twins who were similar in personality but opposite in looks. When she asked about his family, he sent her a brief overview of them all, starting with Eliot. Samson covered the basics, like the fact that he had tons of cats, was a goof ball, etc. While with Jared, he sent something more along the lines of dark, tall, and scary but really sweet and a great cook. Ronan he labeled as the sports jock, who was ripped and always made up stupid games no one wanted to play, but he was a kind and honest person. And finally Adrian. One word, 'nerd'. Just kidding, he included more like the whole incident from the night before, and he included intelligent, but not as a boost to that boys ego.

  
  Even being woken up by the usual 'Jared' way didn't bother him. It was at about seven when the guy walked into his room, but there was always a way he went about it. At first he was nice, and just tried to call you, then it was shaking, and if those two didn't work very fast, he resorted to cold water. Of course, he offered to clean your sheets for you. It was his job anyways, though.

  
  Everyone in the house had a chore, and his was the laundry. Ronan's was the laundry, Eliot's the table set up and clean up as well as sweeping, Adrian was horrible at anything housework related so he was stuck on garbage duty, Jared did dishes and Samson got anything else that needed done. It sounds good, but it wasn't always. 'Sam! We got another clogged toilet.'

  
  But that only happened occasionally.

  
  Nothing could dampen his mood, especially a toilet Eliot clogged (which was the worst of all), even that cold water did nothing to ruin his mood, and he skipped along, getting ready to go. This was both surprising and not to Jared because usually just calling their name made his siblings freak out and get up. 'Mercy! Please not the cold water!' There was no sense in getting pissed at a guy like Jared though, not when he could easily break you in half.

  
  Samson went to the bathroom and dried himself off with a towel before slipping into a dry shirt, coat, and jeans. He grabbed his toothbrush from where it sat in a holder, making sure it had his name on the handle just in case, everything else was a mess. There had been too many instances where he had accidentally used his brothers toothbrushes because of how messy the bathroom had been. Samson loved cleanliness, (despite what a look in his room might tell you) and tried to keep the bathroom clean. Maybe that was his chore. Eliot and Ronan were the worst when it came to keeping that place neat, they would both mess with their hair, get their crap everywhere, and not pick it up. That was how it was now, but he was in too good of a mood to mess with it. Samson looked in the mirror, noticing right away that he had slight bags under his eyes thanks to almost no sleep the night before. After brushing his teeth, Samson rubbed his eyes with hands that always seemed cold, and looked at the mop on top of his head. He ran his fingers through his dark waves, trying to get them to cooperate for a couple of minutes. Eventually he gave it up and let it stick up all over the place, then walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where Jared was. The tall man was wearing his pink apron around dark clothes that said, "Kiss the Cook', and making eggs. "You're the best."

  
  Jared glanced in his direction with a small smile. "I know."

  
  Sammy sat down at the table, watching him cook eggs until Ronan came in from the washroom (which was connected to the kitchen by a door). He was carrying an armful of socks, "Hey, can I have one of those?"

  
  The blond walked out of the kitchen, stopping about ten feet from Samson now. "Catch."

  
  With an underhanded toss, Ronan released a pair of fuzzy socks, which Samson was able to catch, despite his lack of coordination that early in the morning. Sammy was NOT built for the morning, it only made him feel sick to his stomach. "Thanks."

  
  "No problem." Ronan walked out of the room and into Adrian's, dumping a pile of socks into a basket he had on the inside by the door. "Got a load for you, bro."

  
  Adrian shooed his brother out of his room, thanking him, then hissed as he shut the door. Ronan continued to talk into the door however, shouting: "You're welcome!" Before walking away to drop off other clothes.

  
  Jared placed a plate in front of him, and then placed one in his usual spot at the table, beginning to eat the omelette he made. Despite what he sometimes thought, Jared was an amazing cook, a skill he inherited from his mother. He was also the one who did most of the things someone might deem as 'woman's work'. But that fact didn't bother him, he rather liked things like that, and found cooking to be something he enjoyed. "Hurry up and finish, we need to get as much shopping done as possible before the others join us. I'll drive."

  
  Samson yawned, then nodded. "Agreed, just give me a sec."

  
  They both wolfed down their food, then grabbed a coat, and headed out the door for their car after slipping on his black waterproof winter boots. That monster seemed to tower over him, Samson thought as they stood next to one another before going out into the cold.

  
  Jared recently had bought a new car, which was parked up front in the driveway where mom and dads would usually be. Now, Samson was not good with cars in the slightest, nor did he care to know what kind, or what year it was, even though to some made it look cooler. No, he just recognized it by it's licence plate and changes that his older brother had made. So, to Samson it was just a big red truck that he some how managed to purchase (maybe Adrian helped? He never really knew and preferred not to ask.) After hopping into the passenger seat, and buckling up, Jared entered with a piece of paper completely covered with writing. When Sammy gave him a questioning look, Jared said. "Mom and dad emailed me this list, so we have to buy all this and all the other things we need this year. She also sent me this."

  
  The older male handed him the paper, which he had turned around. It said, (clearly from his mother) 'Your father and I are having trouble getting home due to heavy snow and traffic, so I want you boys to pick out a tree. Cut one down or buy it for all I care, just make sure it looks good. Love you, Mom.'

  
  The two of his parents were going to a conference of sorts, for his father's job. It was something involving his dads doctoral work, and his mother just tagged along so she would have some quiet time to work on her latest novel. The Oaks family was not a poor one, after all.

  
  "She couldn't call us?" Samson chuckled, and handed the paper back. "So, it looks like they'll be late getting back. Great."

  
  Jared shrugged, and started the car. "We have shopping to do, and I have dad's debit card, so don't worry."

  
  Samson chuckled again, and looked out the window towards the barren house. "How much shit do you think mom would give us if we made Adrian set up the lights?"


End file.
